1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus capable of performing processing by combining a plurality of devices connected to a network connectable a plurality of devices, and a method for controlling the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of multifunction peripheral systems (hereinafter abbreviated as “MFP systems”) have been realized, in which image input devices, such as scanners, digital cameras and the like, and image output devices, such as facsimile devices and the like, are interconnected via a network, and a plurality of functions are realized by combining an image input apparatus with an image output apparatus.
Such an MFP system requires a file server for temporarily storing data on a network, and a client host apparatus (also operating, in some cases, as a file server) for instructing data reading from an image input device and data transmission to an image output device.
For example, when realizing a copying function by combining a scanner, serving as an image input device, with a printer, serving as an image output device, the user first goes to a location where the scanner is present, sets an original to be copied on the scanner, and then moves to a location where the client host apparatus is present in order to instruct reading of data of the original by the scanner. The copying function can be realized by instructing output to the printer upon completion of reading of the data of the original.
In the above-described conventional approach, however, in order to realize a desired function (such as a network scanner, a copying function, a binding function, a facsimile function or the like), it is necessary for the user to move to a location where the client host apparatus is present, and instruct, for example, scanning by the scanner, printing by the printer, and facsimile transmission/reception by a facsimile device, after starting application programs for realizing respective functions (such as an application program for the scanner, an application program for opening an image file, and the like). Furthermore, it is difficult for the user to have information relating to each function which can be realized by combining devices connected to the network. In general, only some of the network controllers can have such information.